


Zack Taylor Designated Driver Squad

by iwasnthere622



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Character Study, Claustrophobia, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Slice of Life, money issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Zack didn't have the best school record. His friends help him fix that.--Or, a week in the life of Zack Taylor.





	1. MONDAY

Zack groaned. He knew coming back to the trailer last night had been a bad idea, but he'd stayed out the two nights prior and knew that the worry would get his mom faster than this disease if he stayed away for too long at a time...

 

"Go away, Kim," he groaned into his pillow, knowing the Pink Ranger would hear him. The trailer wasn't exactly soundproof, and whether it was their connection as a team or their powers developing, they figured out that their senses were sharpest around each other.

 

"Five minutes, then I'm coming in," Kim said, and Zack sighed, lifting his head and listening, but his mom was asleep - he could hear her breath rattling in her chest, a sound both comforting and suffocating.

 

Knowing Kim actually would come in and drag him out (she'd done it twice already), he kicked off the blanket and stood, stretching and popping joints, smirking when Kim muttered about gross boys outside.

 

Three steps to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and then he moved to the kitchen to set up a tray for his mom. He separated out the correct pills, filling up a cup halfway with the multi-color capsules, filling another nearly full with water, and set some bread in the toaster.

 

Five steps and he was in his room, stripping quickly from his sweatpants and changing into jeans and a tshirt, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on just as the toaster popped.

 

Two steps, back to the bathroom to comb his hair, making sure to spike it high, and then he assembled the tray and carefully snuck into his mom's room, setting it within her ever-shortening reach, kissing her forehead gently before slipping back out and greeting Kim with a big grin.

 

"Morning, Pinkie!" he exclaimed.

 

"You know, the others don't have to get here extra early like I do," Kim said, rolling her eyes and leading the way to her car, getting into the driver's seat and buckling up.

 

Zack followed, climbing into the passenger's seat. "That's 'cause you got the bad luck to pull Monday's in the DD rotation."

 

Kim gave him a look as she started the car, knowing full well he wouldn't be so cooperative if it was _Jason_ here trying to drag his ass to school Monday morning, or even Billy.

 

"I wish you'd stop calling it that," she replied, pulling them slowly through the trailer park. "You make it sound like you're a drunk."

 

Zack shrugged. "I wish you'd put on the tunes already!"

 

The only good thing about riding with Kim to school on Monday mornings was her radio. It wasn't that her car had a tricked out stereo or anything like that -- she just let him play whatever he wanted, as loud as he wanted.

 

Kim sighed, but she was smiling a little, reaching out to turn it on and Zack whooped, making her laugh.

 

He flipped through stations, only listening to half a song before jumping again, dancing in his seat, sometimes serenading her, coercing her into joining him at stop signs and red lights, shaking the car with his enthusiasm.

 

By the time they were pulling up to the school, they were both laughing, Zack turning it just that bit louder when everyone stared, grinning and not giving a damn what any of them thought.

 

By unspoken agreement, they waited for the song to end -- they always listened to the last one 'til the end -- before Kim shut the car off and they climbed out.

 

"C'mon," she said, linking her arm with his and sailing through the crowds. Zack smirked at anyone who even glanced at them, knowing they made such a pretty couple -- the trailer-trash delinquent and the disgraced princess.

 

They went to his locker first -- "I don't have a locker," "Yes, you do, Zack" -- Zack staring into it suspiciously.

 

"Have you guys been putting more stuff in here?" he asked, pulling out a black notebook that he had never seen before, the cover shimmering when it moved, reflecting the light somehow. Cool.

 

"No." Yes.

 

Zack shrugged, always uncomfortable with the others spending money on him, grabbing a pen and keeping his grip on the weird notebook, kicking the door shut. "Your turn, let's find my favorite girl."

 

Kim knocked her elbow into him, but she was smiling a bit, Zack laughing and twining their arms together because he knew it made her feel stronger, to have someone to walk with.

 

They headed to Kim and Trini's shared locker, Zack abandoning Kim to pounce on their shortest friend.

 

"Babe, I haven't seen you in like 12 whole hours!" he exclaimed, laughing and ducking her punch.

 

"Don't call me that!" Trini said, glaring.

 

"Whatever you say, Crazy Girl," Zack grinned, giving her a quick hug before she could hit him again, ducking behind Kim instead.

 

"Stop teasing and go to class," Kim said, reaching into the locker to get her things, pulling out a bit more than Zack had (like actual textbooks, for one) and filling her bag.

 

"Maybe I'll ditch," Zack whispered to her, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips.

 

"No Krispy Kreme for you," Kim replied firmly, zipping her bag shut and looking at him.

 

Zack held eye contact for a few seconds before caving. "You owe me double since it's Monday!" he declared, pointing at her and starting to walk backwards.

 

Kim laughed. "You say that every week!"

 

"You picked Mondays!" Zack reminded, grinning when she just waved a hand at him and turned to head to bio with Trini.

 

He turned around so he was facing the direction he was walking, heading to his first class.

 

\--

 

By lunchtime, he was ready to head home, but his team -- his friends -- knew his weaknesses (when had they gotten to know him so well? sneaky...) and Kim was waiting outside his last class before lunch to lead him to a table outside, the one furthest from the rest and that he suspected had been pushed even further away by Jason when he realized how much Zack needed this, where everyone else was waiting.

 

He was shoved into a seat and sandwiched between the two girls, Jason and Billy across from them, as they all started pulling out food and shoving portions at him, all his favorite things that he'd hardly ever gotten to have and now had practically every day because of them.

 

They know that Mondays are the hardest, and that he needs to be able to breathe and laugh with them outside of the constricting school walls and away from the judgmental stares of the faculty and peers alike. Everyone at this place wished he would just stop showing up, except for the four people sitting with him now.

 

Kim walked him to class when lunch was over, partly because it was on her way and partly to make sure he didn't leave when they weren't looking. But the afternoons were a bit easier because some of their schedules overlapped, so that he had Billy as a group partner and Jason to block some of the stares (not that he needed any help defending himself, "But someone has to defend you from _yourself_!", shut up Red).

 

And Kim is there when the bell rings and the day is finally over and Zack is feeling caged in again and they breeze through the hallways and out to the parking lot and turn on the radio in Kim's car so loud the bass vibrates their bones.

 

"Krispy Kreme?" Zack yells over the music, laughing, notebook tossed into Kim's backseat.

 

"Krispy Kreme!" Kim shouted back. And true to their earlier discussion, she buys him two donuts and herself two as well and they sit in a corner and enjoy their spoils of war.

 

Zack licks sticky frosting from his fingers and sighs, feeling settled. "I'm glad you got Mondays, Princess."

 

Kim rolled her eyes, kicking him lightly (for a Power Ranger). "Don't know what you mean, Z, just wanted to hang out with my favorite weirdo."

 

Zack laughed. "I'm telling Trini, she'll be upset!"

 

"Go ahead, she's not the weird one of our group," Kim grinned.

 

"Rude," Zack flicked his napkin at her. "Billy might hear you."

 

Kim easily dodged, laughing even though she really shouldn't encourage him. "C'mon, homework at my place."

 

Zack groaned, but he let her drag him from his seat, grin back in place despite knowing she really would make him do homework, at least for an hour.

 

All in all, starting his week with Kimberly Hart, Pink Power Ranger, really wasn't so bad at all.


	2. TUESDAY

Zack leaned back onto his hands, swinging his feet idly as he watched the red pickup truck make its way through the trailer park to his and his mom's place. The truck was something to behold, all right, all dented, scrapped, and twisted metal. Jason'd managed to fix it up mostly with junkyard parts, and Zack was still half-convinced it was held together mostly by bubblegum and the Red Ranger's faith that it'd drive.

 

The truck pulled to a slow stop but Zack didn't move, grinning a bit when Jason stuck his head out of his window to stare up at him.

 

"Morning, Bossman!" Zack called cheerfully, swinging his legs a bit faster.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. "C'mon."

 

Zack gave Jason a mock salute and launched himself off the top of the trailer, landing gracefully and walking to the passenger side to climb in.

 

Jason rolled the window back up -- it might be beat up as all hell, but the AC worked -- turning to look at Zack. "Someone's gonna see you one of these days," he said mildly, shifting into drive and starting to head to the school.

 

Zack shrugged, still grinning. "Ain't nothing they haven't see before - I've been jumping off my place for years. Quite worrying and lighten up, J!"

 

Jason snorted, because of course Zack has always jumped off his trailer. Of course. "Adrenaline junkie," he said, meaning for it to be accusing but tone coming out more fond than anything.

 

"Pot, kettle," Zack grinned, pointing at them both, because they both knew Zack was crazy, but so was Jason -- so were all of the Rangers, really.

 

"Fair," Jason acknowledged, rolling his eyes when Zack whooped.

 

"Oooh, I can't wait to tell everyone that you actually conceded! Wait, are you feeling okay?" Zack said, faking concern and trying to feel Jason's forehead, only managing to brush his fingers over his skin before he was being smacked away.

 

"Knock it off!" Jason said, swatting at Zack's hands while also trying to drive. "If you wreck us, you're rebuilding the truck!"

 

Zack just laughed, continuing his assault. "What if you're sick, though, gotta make sure!"

 

"I'm fine, asshat, you wouldn't be able to tell just by touching me anyway. I said knock it off!" Jason said, shoving Zack back into his seat with more force than needed.

 

Zack stopped attacking him, but kept grinning all the same. "Man, everyone's gonna be so disappointed now."

 

"What?" Jason said, always feeling like he was 5 steps behind when he was hanging out with Zack, the Black Ranger jumping from topic to topic just to get a rise out of him.

 

"You couldn't even concede a point to me for one whole minute before fighting again," Zack said, more pride in his tone than there probably should be, but it was oh so much fun to wind up their fearless leader.

 

Jason deflated, suddenly remembering the conversation Kim had had with him. And Trini. And Billy... "Let's just forget it."

 

"Whatever you say, dude," Zack grinned.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, nearing the school when Jason asked, "Where's your notebook?"

 

"Dunno," Zack shrugged, unconcerned that the notebook had the homework he'd done with Kim yesterday and yet he didn't have it with him today.

 

"Zack..." Jason said, parking the truck.

 

"Jason..." Zack said, mimicking him.

 

Jason sighed, giving up. "C'mon, let's see if Kim has it."

 

Zack grinned, bounding out of the truck. If he got stares when sailing through the halls with one Ms. Kimberly Hart on his arm, then walking with Jason was 10 times worse. Everyone loved to glare at the fallen quarterback and anyone who showed an ounce of decency to Jason was branded a traitor just like him.

 

Zack, though, wore it like a badge of honor, walking tall and meeting the eyes of anyone who dared to look, smirking all the while. Jason shoved open the door to the school and held it for Zack to step through, allowing him to catch the end of whispered jeer that really, was not very school-appropriate, so Zack tripped the offender and cheerfully gave them the finger. He even allowed Jason to pull him away and down the hall, grinning at his mutters that he was a menace.

 

When they got closer to the girls' locker, Zack winked at Jason and sauntered over to Trini, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, Crazy Girl. Where's the bae?"

 

Trini elbowed him in the gut and shrugged off his arm. "Not here yet," she answered, nodding at Jason, who returned the gesture.

 

Zack was undeterred. "Guess I'll have to borrow one of her notebooks, then," he said, starting to reach into the locker only for Jason to yank him back just before Trini could close it on his hand.

 

"Ohhh, team leader's mad at you," Zack whispered, grinning at Trini and nodding at Jason's frown.

 

"No, I'm not - just, no fighting," Jason said, looking around, wishing Kim would get here already.

 

Trini rolled her eyes.

 

"You know, he _almost_ agreed with me this morning?" Zack said, big grin on his face. "Being DD is softening him up to my charms!"

 

Jason let go. "I'm going to class," he said, abandoning them both and walking away while Zack cackled.

 

"See you for PE!" Zack called after him, but he was ignored.

 

"...Did I miss something?" Kim asked, walking up to Trini and Zack and watching Jason disappear down the hall.

 

"Just the usual antagonizing," Trini answered.

 

Kim shook her head, reaching into her bag and offering Zack his notebook, frowning when the warning bell went off. "We'll talk at lunch," she said, pointing a warning finger at Zack.

 

Zack laughed, saluting her in the same way he'd saluted Jason earlier, meandering to class.

 

\--

 

Third period, Zack bounded into the gym and headed for the guy's locker room to change. After two weeks of Jason forcing a spare pair of his sweatpants he just happened to have onto him so that he could participate in gym (and therefore get credit for the class instead of adding to his detention pile for not bringing appropriate clothing), Zack got the hint that this whole DD program his friends were running also included making sure he actually _participated_ in school while he was there.

 

So he had a pair of his own track pants stashed away, which he quickly changed into, stuffing his notebook and jacket into the locker in their place.

 

He headed back into the gym, only having to wait for a minute before Jason was standing next to him, changed and ready as well.

 

"Well, sports guy, what is it today?" Zack asked.

 

Jason shrugged. "I don't know why you think I know what we're going to do in PE every time."

 

"You're the sports player! This is your domain!" Zack protested.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Ex-player," he corrected, and it only stung a little to say it.

 

Zack knocked into him. "Badmitten?" he suggested, always picking something outrageous cause then Jason would stop looking so pitiful.

 

Jason shoved him back, but he relaxed a bit. "No net."

 

"Volleyball?"

 

"No _net_ , Z, pay attention!"

 

"...Tennis?"

 

Jason laughed, shaking his head. Before he could say anything, though, Coach blew his whistle. "All right, all right, line up! Holt! You and... Tracey, you're captains. Pick your teams, we're playing dodgeball today."

 

Zack bounced on the balls of his feet. Dodgeball! He knew this one!

 

"Behave," Jason muttered, crossing his arms.

 

Zack rolled his eyes, unsurprised that he and Jason were the last ones picked, grinning when they ended up on opposite teams.

 

As soon as Coach set all the balls out, Zack beelined for the best position dead center and ignored any attempts to shove him to the sidelines, bracing himself to run full throttle at the line.

 

Jason lined up off to the side, one eye on the ball in front of him and the other on Zack.

 

The whistle blew and both boys took off like a shot, grabbing their prizes and dancing back, Zack dodging an early throw, hanging on to his ball for now, weaving around his "teammates."

 

Jason got two people out, watching Zack just dance around. "You gonna throw that or what?" he teased.

 

"You wanna play?" Zack grinned, knocking a ball outta the air with his own, scooping it up and throwing the other at Jason, who easily dodged.

 

"You're going down, Taylor," Jason grinned.

 

"Ooh, last name, now I'm scared!" Zack teased back.

 

"Get a room!" someone called, disgusted. "Yeah," another student said, bumping hard enough into Jason that he had no choice but allow himself to stumble, "Shut up and play!"

 

Zack threw his ball and got the guy out who'd bumped Jason, shrugging when he got cursed at. "You said play... let's play!"

 

He stopped dancing around after that, but it just wasn't all that fun playing with these kids, the ones who didn't want to play already out because they just stood there and didn't even try, and the rest athletes of one form or another who were all douchebags, so he migrated back to mostly aiming for Jason, because at least that was fun.

 

"Look at the losers flirting," someone on the sidelines called out. "Bunch of faggots."

 

"Language," Coach said mildly, but otherwise did nothing, and Zack's gut clenched at seeing Jason's ears burn red in embarrassment.

 

"Hey, babe?" Zack said, looking straight at Jason, face set, eyes glinting with something maniacal.

 

Jason flushed a bit more, but he held Zack's gaze. "Yeah, babe?"

 

Zack grinned ear to ear, scooping up a ball and nearly crushing it in his grip. "Let's show these bigots a good time!"

 

Jason grinned back and then they were both moving fast, not as fast as they could but maybe adding just a bit more speed than was strictly normal, going after everyone else, regardless of team.

 

"Coach, that's not fair!" a kid complained, yelping when he got hit with "friendly" fire.

 

Coach watched a beat longer then shrugged. "So switch teams."

 

And that was how Jason Scott and Zack Taylor won a game of dodgeball of them versus 48 other students.

 

Zack slung his arm around Jason's shoulders when the last kid standing was pegged and out. "Great game, J."

 

Jason laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, you too. But for the record, we're not dating."

 

Zack laughed, shoving him to the side. "Obviously they can't handle our epic friendship, imagine if we were a power couple?"

 

"You're still a bunch of fags," one guy muttered.

 

Zack kicked a dodgeball up into the air and spun his body neatly to then kick it again, the ball smacking the kid in the head.

 

"Taylor!" Coach barked.

 

"Whoops," Zack said, completely unapologetic. "Thought he was still in play."

 

The bell rang and Jason grabbed Zack to drag him to the locker room before he could get into any more trouble.

 

\--

 

"...and then Zack pulled off a high-kick that Alpha-5 would be proud of and kicked a ball into Ray's face," Jason finished, as everyone had demanded to know what the hell had happened in PE since basically the whole school was talking about it.

 

"So, you guys aren't dating?" Billy asked, glancing between them.

 

"Nah," Zack said. "Doesn't mean they could just say crap like that and get away with it, though."

 

Billy thought about that and nodded once, going back to his lunch.

 

"And you call me crazy?" Trini asked, shaking her head.

 

"Hey, I had to stick up for your people!" Zack protested, laughing when she punched him, but her saw her little smile, too.

 

"Well, at least they didn't fight this time," Kim said, ever the optimist.

 

"We don't fight all the time," Jason protested.

 

"Dude, don't even. We totally do," Zack grinned.

 

Jason opened his mouth to argue before he realized what Zack was doing and clenched his jaw shut instead, giving him a very unimpressed look.

 

"See? Definitely not dating," Zack said, taking a bite of his giant cookie.


	3. WEDNESDAY

Zack stood at the entrance to the trailer park, leaning against a boulder at the side of the road -- perk of being alongside the mine, shit like this was everywhere -- staring up at the sky.

 

His hands were in his jacket pockets, fingers of his left hand absently twirling and flipping his black power coin, thinking about school yesterday and smirking a bit, looking forward to seeing what the rumor mill was saying today. Were he and Jason still the big news, or had the fickle populace already moved on? He was betting they were still the main headline, if only because Jason being gay (or at least, also into boys) was something else they could all use against him and hating on Jason seemed to be the favorite pastime of that place, followed closely by hating on Kim, bullying Billy, and ignoring Trini.

 

Zack turned back towards the road at the sound of an approaching car, blinking sunspots from his vision, watching the new blue van rumble towards him and putting on his best charming smile.

 

"Morning, Mrs. Cranston!" he said happily, climbing into the backseat. "Dude," he greeted Billy, offering his fist.

 

Billy was used to some of Zack's idiosyncrasies by now, tapping his fist quickly to the other boys. "Morning."

 

Mrs. Cranston smiled at Zack before getting the car back on the road. "Zack, you know we'd drive in to get you, you don't have to meet us at the entrance every week."

 

"Nah, it's fine, Mrs. C, I appreciate the ride," Zack said, putting on his best 'please-the-parents' face -- he'd gotten pretty good at it, what with the alarming habit his friends had at dragging him to their places to meet their families.

 

"All right... How's your mother doing today?" Mrs. Cranston asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

 

Zack's smile went a bit strained, but he kept it in place. "She's fine. Billy, man, please tell me you got my notebook, cause I'mma need those designs we worked on for our history lab."

 

Billy stared at him. "Why would I have your notebook? You rode with Jason yesterday, we can check with him."

 

Mrs. Cranston sighed but let them turn to the talk to school. "History lab?" she questioned, not sure what that meant.

 

"We have to do a group project in history and Mr. Martin booked us the computer lab for two weeks so we can work on it at school," Billy answered. "And Zack is my group, cause Mr. Martin let people pick, and we picked each other, and Mr. Martin said that it was okay that it was just us two even though most of the other groups are three or four."

 

"Yeah, but our project is gonna beat everyone else's!" Zack grinned.

 

"It is pretty good," Billy grinned back. "I was thinking we could start making the posters today."

 

Zack whooped. "Finally! The fun part!"

 

Mrs. Cranston laughed and shook her head, just happy her son had so many friends now.

 

Billy grinned. "Yes, this is definitely going to be fun, though the research was really fun, too, even the bits we won't use."

 

"What's your topic?" Mrs. Cranston asked.

 

"Zack picked it," Billy said, nodding to the other teen.

 

Zack grinned. "The history of colors: red, blue, yellow, pink, and black."

 

"I thought black wasn't a color?" Mrs. Cranston asked, glancing between the boys.

 

"Technically, but it reflects light and shares other properties with the other pigments we classify as colors, and while traditional black is defined as the absence of light and therefore colorless since visible light is what provides us with the variations of color we can see, some pigments of black actually reflect that light back at a unique wavelength."

 

"Billy's got it all figured out, we're gonna shine a light over different forms of black and the rest of the colors, and he'll talk about the history around people's ideas of what color actually is, from caveman to now," Zack said, proud of his friend.

 

"And what will you do?" Mrs. Cranston asked.

 

Zack grinned. "I came up with the idea and did all the design; Billy's the genius with the execution!"

 

"You helped with some research, too," Billy said, not wanting Zack to sell himself short, especially because this was probably the first project he'd actually _tried_ on.

 

"I'm sure you'll both do great," Mrs. Cranston said, pulling into the drop off line, looking to Billy and giving him a quick hug when he nodded, smiling at them both. "Have fun!"

 

"Thanks!" Zack said, hopping out and following Billy up to the school, grinning at some of the looks he was getting -- walking with Billy was like walking with Trini, they were mostly left alone, but the stunt yesterday bumped him up the teenage grapevine.

 

"We should find Jason to make sure he has your notebook," Billy said, glancing at Zack, immune to the staring. "You're definitely not dating him, right?"

 

"What?" Zack laughed, punching Billy's arm quickly. "No way, man, told you that yesterday."

 

"I know, I just don't want you to lie under some stupid idea to protect me or whatever," Billy said, eyeing him.

 

"No way," Zack repeated, smile  more genuine. "We'd tell you, dude. Besides, I don't think he swings that way, you know? It was just another Scott prank, and it was a fun one this time."

 

Billy nodded slowly. "Okay. But we shouldn't assume his orientation, since he hasn't told us."

 

Zack hummed. "Hmm, you're right! Hey, what are you?"

 

"What am I, what?" Billy asked, not following.

 

"Orientation?" Zack clarified, using Billy's term. "Who're you into, man?"

 

"Oh, I'm heterosexual," Billy answered. "I'm attracted to women, though none have yet to reciprocate."

 

Zack chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll find your girl," he promised. His eyes scanned the crowds as they walked, picking out a lone red jacket that was very familiar, skipping ahead to jump onto Jason's back. "Hey baby!"

 

Jason tensed, catching Zack on instinct only to roll his eyes and drop him for the comment, dropping his notebook on top of his head while he was at it.

 

Zack laughed from the ground, picking up his notebook. "Thought I left it at your place last night -- thanks for bringing it," he said, batting his eyelashes up at the ex-quarterback.

 

Jesus christ, everyone was staring again. "Knock it off, you're a menace."

 

"Indeed I am," Zack grinned, gladly taking Billy's offered hand and letting him pull him up.

 

"Oh good, you found your notebook," Billy smiled.

 

"Yup! Jason brought it for me, wasn't that nice?" Zack grinned.

 

"Yes, thanks Jason, our history project design is in there," Billy said.

 

Jason sighed, giving Zack a look but smiling at Billy. "You're welcome, Billy. Good luck with this one today, he's in a mood this week."

 

"Nah, Billy's the best DD, plus he's the reason I'm passing history, so I can't mess with him too much!" Zack grinned.

 

"You know, I'm not sure I count as a DD, since I don't technically drive you to school," Billy said thoughtfully.

 

Zack waved a hand. "Semantics. C'mon, I'll come to your homeroom so we can get a game plan for history lab."

 

"I don't think you're supposed to miss your homeroom, you won't get attendance credit for today," Billy said, but he started walking nonetheless.

 

"Your teacher can just write me in. So, I was thinking, we should throw in that Hilter comment at the end, spice it up a bit..."

 

\--

 

"Is that true?" Kim demanded of Billy, who nodded while Zack crowed triumphantly.

 

"Pink was for boys and blue was for girls, until Hilter used pink triangles as an effeminate marking for gay men."

 

"And the whole world just flipped?" Trini asked, disgusted.

 

"Yup!" Zack said cheerfully.

 

Jason glanced around the table. "Well, at least he's learning?" he tried.

 

Kim threw a french fry at him.


	4. THURSDAY

Zack climbed up the rocky slope, moving slow, thoughts still back in the trailer with his mom, fingers curled loosely around his notebook -- Billy's mom always made sure he had all his stuff when she took him home, and Trini would just make him walk back home and get it if he forgot it.

 

"Hey."

 

Zack jumped a bit, looking up only to realize he'd made it to the abandoned train car and Trini was waiting for him.

 

Trini raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

 

"Fine, Crazy Girl, still half asleep, that's all," Zack lied, grinning and dropping his notebook next to her bag on the ground. "Dunno why you insist on doing this before school, what time do you even get up to beat me here?"

 

Trini studied his face carefully, mostly ignoring what he was saying -- Zack could talk his way out of a paper bag, so if you wanted any kind of real answer, you had to know how to read his body language instead -- watching him tense the longer she studied him, deciding to leave it for now. If she pushed too hard, he'd react just the same as he did to Jason, and the point of this was to get him more involved with them, not push him away.

 

"Dawn," Trini answered eventually, crouching to turn on her music, the rock jarring compared to the peaceful and quiet setting.

 

"That's my bedtime," Zack teased, relaxing when Trini didn't push, bumping into her slightly as she stood.

 

"You're ridiculous," Trini said, standing and putting some space between them so she could start stretching and moving through her poses.

 

"Says the girl doing death metal yoga at 6am," Zack teased.

 

"Muscle memory is totally a thing, homeboy. So's being flexible."

 

"Ooh, right, gotta twist into a pretzel for the ladies."

 

Trini kicked a rock into his leg.

 

"Ow!" Zack hopped around on one foot, hands clutching his no-doubt bruised appendage. "Sheesh, someone woke up on the cranky side of the bed today!"

 

"Shut up and start moving," Trini ordered, giving him a look.

 

Zack rolled his eyes, but he did start mimicking her movements, because as much as he hated to admit it to her face, this stuff was helping him during their practices in the pit.

 

The playlist that Trini had set up ended a half hour later, signaling that they needed to start the walk to school to make it on time. Zack stretched out slowly, feeling a bit more relaxed and a bit more capable of shoving his worry down for now.

 

Trini packed up her things, waiting for Zack to pick up his notebook before taking off down the path, letting him reach out and tangle their fingers. She squeezed once but otherwise held his hand loosely, letting him know she was here without putting pressure on him to talk and joke around.

 

Zack loved hanging out with his friends, he did, but Trini was the best, because she _got_ him. Maybe it was because she was a loner before all of this Ranger stuff, too, but she understood the pressure he felt sometimes when they were with the whole group, the outsider feeling that made him feel like a phony and clogged his throat.

 

They walked the whole way in silence, only letting go of each other when they were a block from the school.

 

"You good?" Trini asked, once they'd dropped each other's hands.

 

"Yeah," Zack said, bumping into her. "I'm good. Don't worry, I won't mess up your streak as the best DD."

 

Trini smiled a little. "I do like winning."

 

Zack laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Then win you shall," he declared. Sometimes, even with them bringing him to school and checking with him throughout the day, it got to be too much and he skipped out. But so far, he'd never skipped out on a Thursday, a fact Trini liked to occasional rub into everyone else's face. And if something as dumb as him staying in school for the day made Trini happy, then he'd do it.

 

"Us outcasts have to stick together," he murmured, letting go of her so they could walk into the school, meeting any stares coolly.

 

Trini ignored everyone and kept to the edges of the hall so she could go where she needed to go, heading to hers and Kim's locker, Zack trailing her.

 

The Pink Ranger wasn't there, and Trini couldn't help but notice the way Zack shifted, body betraying the fact he was not in the mood for people today, not even Kim.

 

"Go to homeroom. _Your_ homeroom," Trini ordered.

 

"Spoilsport," Zack said, but his heart wasn't in it, all these kids laughing and flashing their care-free lifestyles all while staring and judging him making his skin crawl and the ball of worry, guilt, anxiety in his gut tighten.

 

"Go," Trini said, softer, nudging him. He could hide in a desk, doodle in his notebook, escape.

 

"...go Power Rangers," Zack whispered back, kissing Trini on the cheek before leaving her at her locker, heading to his real homeroom and ignoring everything, sinking into the back desk by the door and taking a slow breath.

 

\--

 

He made it to second period before he couldn't anymore, the teachers, the kids, these fucking walls, he just _couldn't_. But it was Thursday so he had to stay, for Trini, so instead of going to math he went to art.

 

He saw a patch of yellow and felt like he could breathe again, bee lining for it and taking the empty seat next to her.

 

"What're we drawing today?" Zack asked Trini as he sat down.

 

"You have math now," Trini said, but in a resigned tone, knowing there was only so much even she could get Zack to do.

 

"Are you still on still-life, or have you moved on?" Zack continued.

 

Trini sighed, opening her sketchbook. "Still-life," she answered, nodding at the cart in the corner, covered with a variety of paint cans and paint brushes and pallets.

 

"Snoozer," Zack muttered, drumming his fingertips on the table.

 

The teacher stood at the bell, wheeling the cart to the center of the room. "All right, everyone, resume your drawings -- you should be about halfway done!" She looked around and only paused slightly at seeing Zack, humming to herself and moving to the clay shelves for her ceramics class.

 

"Don't watch," Trini mumbled, trying to use her arms to block her sketch from Zack's view while also working on the piece.

 

"Aw, c'mon, lemme see!" Zack teased, nudging her, pulling back and blinking when a brick of clay landed on the table right in front of him, looking up. "Ah, hey, Ms. Bucala..."

 

"Zack," Ms. Bucala said, amused smile at her lips. "I think you can entertain yourself with this, hm? I'll even fire whatever you decide to make."

 

"Cool!" Zack grinned, that constricting feeling loosening, fingers grabbing the clay and squishing it curiously.

 

"Don't overwork it," Ms. Bucala advised, offering Trini a smile before moving on to guide the other students in their work.

 

Trini made a mental note to have Billy hack the school systems and give Ms. Bucala a raise, drawing and watching Zack play around with the clay, the cloud that had been over his head slowly fading.

 

Zack played around with the clay, realizing the art teacher was right that he couldn't overwork it, because the small ball he'd been mashing was starting to dry out and crack. He frowned, setting it down and staring at the rest of the brick in front of him, thinking... He glanced around the room for some inspiration, spotting some racks near the front of the room and getting up to take a look, realizing this must be the ceramics class's work, looking at vases and mugs, some with designs scratched in or clay designs lumped on.

 

There were even some smaller pieces, what appeared to be key chains, and then he knew what he was going to do.

 

He went back to his seat and got to work, slipping out of his jack and breaking off a chunk of clay. He was nowhere near done molding when the ball rang, but he didn't stop.

 

"Zack," Trini said, uncertain, glancing at Ms. Bucala. "You have science and then lab..."

 

"'m busy, I'll see you at lunch," Zack answered, pausing only long enough to offer her a smile.

 

Trini hesitated, but when Ms. Bucala nodded her head at them and then told Trini to get to class, she gave in, ruffling Zack's hair and grinning at his squawk of protest, heading to class.

 

Zack huffed, shaking his head to try to settle his hair, the next class entering and taking their seats, eying him warily and whispering to themselves, but Zack ignored them all. Two down, three to go...

 

It took him the whole period to finish molding, sitting back with a grin when he was done, carefully taking his pieces to show Ms. Bucala.

 

"All done?" she smiled, looking them over. "Did you want them to be ornaments like this, or key chains?"

 

"Key chains," Zack answered immediately, letting her show him how to make a hole that'd be stable enough to support the weight. "All right, did you want to paint them?"

 

"Yeah," Zack said, nodding.

 

"Hmm... they need to dry out a bit first," Ms. Bucala said, watching his face fall. "I know, here," she said, standing and leading him to the counter along the wall, setting his pieces down and opening a cupboard, taking out a hairdryer and plugging it in. "One minute on each side," she told him, leaving him to it and checking on her class, dismissing them with the bell.

 

By the time the next class had settled, Zack was done drying out his pieces enough to paint, settled back in his seat with the colors he needed and brushes and some water.

 

The lunch bell rang just as he was finishing the last one, forcing himself not to rush, and then they were done.

 

"I'll fire them and you can pick them up tomorrow," Ms. Bucala said, sharing a smile with Zack, waving a hand when the boy thanked her and urging him to go to lunch before Trini came looking for him.

 

Zack laughed, washing up and grabbing his notebook and jacket, heading for lunch, where sure enough Trini was standing by their table and it seemed like the others were arguing with her to give him a few more minutes to show up.

 

"Miss me?" Zack grinned, punching her shoulder lightly and taking a seat with her.

 

"You missed lab," Trini said flatly.

 

Zack shrugged. "Was working on a project."

 

"What project?" Kim asked.

 

Zack grinned. "You'll see tomorrow. Now, c'mon, someone feed me!"

 

Trini watched him eat and joke around, and she relaxed a bit. Whatever had been eating at him, it was gone. For now.


	5. FRIDAY

Zack hiked down from his spot on the mountain, heading for his and his mom's trailer. It was Friday, which meant no one was coming to get him. When his friends first started this whole DD thing of escorting him to school, Jason was going to just come twice, since there were four of them and five school days in a week.

 

But Trini, god bless her, had a silent but intense conversation with Kim using eyebrows, long blinks, and frowns in the way only girls could, and Kim convinced their illustrious leader that Zack was not _actually_ a child and did have other responsibilities, and maybe they should let him make the call on Fridays.

 

And he appreciated it, he did, but they still didn't really _get_ it, how suffocating the school was, because no one cared. No one in that building cared an ounce for him, these adults that he was taught as a child to respect and to go to for help had turned their backs on him and written him off as a delinquent, a lost cause that they couldn't even be bothered to push through to graduation.

 

And none of them understood what it was like to take any odd job he could find, anything anyone was willing to give him, lying about his age to adults who knew better and accepted the lie out of pity or because it was just easier or for their own twisted gains so they could pay cash and below minimum wage because it's not like he could do anything about it, right?

 

And they didn't get how most nights it felt like the walls of the trailer were closing in around him and the harsh sounds of his mother's breathing got louder and louder until it drowned out his own heartbeat and then it just _stopped_ and that was always worse, the guilt and fear pinning him to his bed until it stuttered up again, just apnea, just a pause, but that one second of silence would be enough to wreck him for hours.

 

There was so much more to his life than sitting in a room for 8 hours listening to an old white dude tell him what the world was like. He knew what the world was like.

 

Zack reached the trailer and took a deep breath to steady himself before slipping inside, trying to stay quiet in case his mother was sleeping, knowing she needed her rest.

 

He made her breakfast tray, separating out pills, using one of the jelly packets he'd swiped from the school cafeteria to try to entice her to eat today, since she hadn't yesterday and had been sick the night before.

 

He pushed open her door carefully, pausing to see his mother actually awake for once, moving over to her. He set the tray down, offering her a small but genuine smile, reaching to help her sit up.

 

"Sleep well?" he asked softly, steadying her until he was sure she'd stay upright.

 

His mother reached up to pat his cheek softly, arm lowering and fingers seeking his, squeezing his hand. "Better when you are here," she chastised gently, studying her son.

 

Zack flushed, guilt heavy in his gut, squeezing her hand and reaching for her tray. "I brought a treat this morning, jelly toast. Please eat..."

 

His mother sighed, her exhale turning into a cough, covering her mouth and swaying where she sat, Zack's hands quick to steady her. When the fit was over, she leaned exhaustedly back into her pillow, letting Zack guide the water cup to her lips, taking a small sip.

 

"My strong boy... you should be in school," she said. She may be sick, but her mind was still sharp -- she knew today was a school day, just as she knew her son's friends did not meet him on this day. She liked his friends, they were kind and cared for her son, but for some reason they never came at the end of the week, and without them Zack didn't seem inclined to go to school.

 

"I went all week," Zack said, smiling a little, handing her a few pills to take -- there were so many, she could only take a few at a time before needing a break.

 

His mothers swallowed the pills down with some difficulty, studying her son. "It doesn't count if you don't go today."

 

"I'm going into town today, to work," Zack said, not meeting her gaze, setting the water cup back down.

 

Oh, how she hated the burden she placed on his shoulders! He was too young for this responsibility, and yet he never complained to her, not once.

 

"Go to school," she said firmly, reaching to cover one of his hands with her own. "Your friends will miss you."

 

"You matter more," Zack said firmly, picking up a piece of toast. "Try?"

 

Wary of being sick again but knowing she needed to eat, she allowed Zack to feed her the piece of toast, finishing it but unable to eat the second slice he'd made her.

 

"You eat it," she encouraged, but he shook his head.

 

"I already ate," Zack lied, "I'll leave it here for you, for later."

 

His mother doubted very much that he'd eaten, since he hadn't been home last night to take any food.

 

"Tell me about your friends, what have you been doing?" she asked, forcing herself to stay awake a little longer, to talk with her son.

 

Zack smiled a bit, nodding. "Well, Billy and me are working on a research project about colors for history. Oh, and Jason and I took out the whole class at dodgeball in PE this week, and I've got Kim and Trini on either arm as we walk the halls."

 

His mother smiled at the happiness on Zack's face when he talked about his friends, so glad he finally had some, glad he'd have someone to look out for him when she was gone.

 

"Why does no one come for you today?" she asked, unsure if he'd answer her.

 

"Because, Fridays are for my mom," Zack answered, offering her a grin, reaching for the next batch of her pills.

 

His mother took the pills, it slow going for her to get them all down, needing to take two more breaks before she could and by then she was utterly exhausted.

 

"Sleep," Zack said, helping her lie down.

 

"My Zack... I love you," she said, tired eyes closing.

 

Zack kissed her forehead. "I love you, mom." He watched her slip into sleep, setting the second piece of toast within her reach, in case she woke hungry while he was gone.

 

He slipped out of her room, closing the door softly behind him and closing his eyes for a moment -- she was getting so weak -- before he straightened and grabbed his keys, heading out.

 

He walked into town, it mid-morning now, going into all the open businesses and asking for some work. He'd do anything, dishes, clean bathrooms, anything, please.

 

But with the reconstruction still going on, from all the damage Rita and Goldar (and the Rangers) had caused, no one was looking to or even able to hire, and he spent a frustrating number of hours begging for work where there wasn't any.

 

The diner gave him some leftover food they couldn't sell as a consolation prize, and though he'd rather have the money, he ate the food, stomach growling hungrily at him as when he went to school he got lunch and usually dinner out of his friends.

 

He gave up after that, heading back home to check on his mom, frowning at seeing the toast untouched, but her breathing seemed a bit easier, and her face wasn't as ashen in her sleep as it had been.

 

Zack glanced at the clock, wondering what to do now, realizing everyone was still in school for another hour. Making up his mind, he took off, walking towards the school, then jogging, then running, then pushing himself faster, sticking to shadows as he poured on the Ranger speed, trying to outrun his demons.

 

But when he reached the school, they were still with him, so he just shoved them down and headed inside, trying to remember everyone's schedules and heading to the art room to pick up his work from yesterday.

 

Ms. Bucala was happy to show him the final result, and Zack grinned because they were great, thanking her for her help. He left the building -- there was no point to walking into last period when there was only 15 minutes left -- and headed for the parking lot, finding Jason's ugly truck easily and leaning against it, settling in to wait.

 

He saw it the moment Jason spotted him when the final bell rang and students started coming out, because the Red Ranger immediately straightened and scanned the area for any threats.

 

Zack just grinned at him, watching him make his way over. "Summon the team, bossman," he said, "for I come bearing gifts!"

 

Jason eyed him, a little disappointed he hadn't come to school today, but happy to see him -- they usually didn't see Zack at all on Friday's, so this was an improvement.

 

"All right," he agreed, pulling out his phone. "Usual spot?" he asked.

 

Zack nodded. "Works for me, you're the one driving."

 

Jason nodded, sending out the text and waiting for the responses (Kim: ok, Trini: ? gimme 20, Billy: Sure but I have to tell my mom first.).

 

"They'll be there in 20," Jason said, nodding at his truck and climbing in, waiting for Zack to get in as well. "What's the surprise, then?"

 

"You'll see," Zack said cheerfully. "Everyone still think we're dating?"

 

"Nah, Holt got caught making out with Sabrina and Mitch," Jason said.

 

"At the same time?!"

 

"Yup."

 

" _Dude_."

 

"Yup."

 

"No wonder we're old news!" Zack shook his head.

 

"Hey, I know that look -- don't get any ideas! Flying under the radar is a good thing, you know," Jason said, knowing that spark in Zack's eyes only ever meant trouble, and usually for him.

 

Zack laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

 

Jason just shook his head, the pair falling silent. "You okay, man?" he asked softly.

 

"What? Yeah, 'course," Zack answered, grinning and pretending not to notice when Jason saw it not reach his eyes, glad the other boy let it drop.

 

They made it as far as the truck would go, climbing out and walking the rest of the way to the top of the cliff that lead to the drop below to the spaceship.

 

Jason sat on the ground to wait for the others, pulling at his tshirt. "How can you wear that jacket, it's like 90 degrees out."

 

Zack shrugged. "I have better fashion sense than you?" he answered, waving a hand.

 

Jason scowled. "At least I won't die of heat stroke."

 

"Pretty sure heat stroke is the last thing a Ranger has to worry about," Zack point out, gracefully sitting across from Jason. "You're just jealous cause it makes me look so cool."

 

"As if," Jason scoffed. "You look ridiculous, it's summer not winter."

 

"I look hot, you mean," Zack grinned.

 

"That's not what I said!" Jason argued.

 

"Admit it, looking at me makes you hot," Zack teased.

 

Jason growled. "What are you, five?"

 

"Did you text me to come here to listen to you argue? Cause I could do that tomorrow at training," Kim said, walking up to them.

 

"Princess, how nice of you to join us!" Zack grinned up at her.

 

"Zack," Kim said, sitting down. "Missed you at school today."

 

"Aw, missed you, too, Pinkie!" Zack said.

 

"What did I miss?" Billy asked, sitting down between Kim and Jason.

 

"Nothing," Jason answered.

 

"Why are we here?" Kim asked.

 

Jason shrugged. "Ask Z."

 

The three of them looked to him, but he just shook his head. "Gotta wait for Yellow."

 

"Is something going on?" Billy asked.

 

"Nah, just got a present you guys," Zack answered.

 

"A present?" Kim asked, perking up.

 

"Gotta wait for the whole class, Ms. Hart," Zack teased.

 

"I finished the blue section of our report today," Bill said.

 

"Dude, that's awesome! We'll be done next week for sure," Zack grinned.

 

"I think so, yes," Billy smiled.

 

"Did you really add that Hitler part?" Jason asked, looking between the two.

 

"Hell yeah he did, right, Blue?" Zack said, whooping when Billy nodded.

 

"It is factually accurate, and Mr. Martin might give us more points for tying in the era we're currently studying," Billy said somewhat apologetically.

 

"All right, what's with the summons?" Trini said, unsurprised she was the last one here -- it was hardest for her to sneak away.

 

"I have an announcement," Zack said, waiting for Trini to sit, looking around at his friends. "To thank you for all your very hard work as members of the Zack Taylor Designated Driver Squad, also known as my personal DDs, I have a reward for you all."

 

He reached into his pocket and carefully withdrew the key chains he'd made, handing them out. They were in the shape of a lightning bolt, painted their ranger colors.

 

"Did you make these?" Billy asked, holding it carefully.

 

"Yes, he did," Trini answered before Zack could. "He took art three periods yesterday."

 

"This is amazing, Zack!" Kim said, holding it up to spin in the light.

 

"Thank you," Billy grinned.

 

"'Twas nothing," Zack said, but he was grinning ear to ear.

 

"You don't have to give us anything, you know," Jason said softly, everyone looking at him, but he kept his eyes on Zack. "We'd still come get you and hang out with you and help with school."

 

"Yeah, Z, we're friends," Kim added, smiling.

 

"You're with us," Billy agreed.

 

"Yeah," Trini added softly, smiling.

 

"Geez, guys, they're just key chains, not love proposals!" Zack said, embarrassed. "I know, okay?"

 

"Good," Jason said firmly, making it a point to pull out his keys and add the key chain to them, the others following suit.

 

"You made one for yourself, too?" Trini asked, seeing Zack do the same.

 

"Yeah, course! If you're gonna do the Power Rangers colors, you can't leave out black!" Zack answered.

 

"No, you can't," Kim agreed, everyone sharing a grin before she stood up. "Well, this was a great surprise, but my parents will be wondering where I am right about now, so..."

 

Jason stood. "Same."

 

Trini sighed and stood up as well. "I'm supposed to be taking a shower right now..."

 

Zack wolf whistled as he stood, ducking the punch he knew was coming.

 

"We'll see each other tomorrow?" Billy questioned, wanting to confirm.

 

"Training tomorrow," Jason nodded. "9am."

 

Kim groaned. "It's the weekend, let us sleep in for once!"

 

"That is sleeping in, remember when he made us start at 7am?" Trini asked with a shudder, the group making their way down.

 

"Need a ride, Billy?" Jason asked, the Blue Ranger agreeing and thanking him.

 

"Z?" Jason offered, but the Black Ranger shook his head.

 

"Nah, I'm heading home, it's not that far of a walk," Zack answered.

 

Trini met his eye, tilting her head. Was his mom okay?

 

Zack met her eyes and offered her a small -- but genuine -- smile. Yeah, she's okay.

 

Reconfirming that they'd meet at the ship tomorrow morning, they split up, Jason and Billy climbing into the red pickup, while Kim and Trini got into Kim's car. All four waved at Zack as they pulled out, and Zack offered them all a salute, before turning to head home, hoping his mom was doing better after another day's rest. He was looking forward to showing her the key chain he'd made, and playing a game of chess if she felt up to it.


End file.
